


Shuichi Saihara and the Milky Miu

by Invisible_Prince (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk (Sort of?), F/M, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, expansion, forced breastfeeding, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: Shuichi hears a scream and goes to investigate, BIG mistake.





	Shuichi Saihara and the Milky Miu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pieceofship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/gifts).



> An story trade with Pieceofship.

Shuichi was walking down the hall passing some of the rooms and he heard a scream. Being a considerate person he went to the room where he heard the screaming from and opened the door. 

“What the heck,” Shuichi said confused by the site he was exposed to Miu was topless and her breasts were five times larger than normal and were dripping with milk. “Haven’t you heard of knocking Suckichi?” Miu spat, Shuichi was silent for a bit before answering. “I heard screaming, I thought there was a problem, apparently not,” Shuichi said, turning around going to leave to avoid whatever the heck Miu was doing. 

“W-wait, there actually was a problem,” Miu said somewhat shyly, Shuichi turning back around. “So what’s the deal with this?” Shuichi said waving his hand in front of his chest to signify. Miu sighed and bit her lip before explaining“So I was testing this machine I made to help mother’s that were struggling to produce milk-” “Wow, that’s actually very considerate of you Miu.” Shuichi complimented “Yeah I’m the freaking best but don’t interrupt me ever again. As I was saying I tested it and it worked, but it worked a bit too well and now my boobs are even bigger than before. It is true huge boobs are amazing it actually kind of hurts right now due to how much milk there is.” Miu explained rubbing her enlarged mammaries.

“Okay, so what exactly do you want me to do about it?” Shuichi asked, Miu groaned and facepalmed. “Drink my milk you stupid virgin! There isn’t really any way else to drain these obese puppies of mine so I need you put your tiny mouth and drink like your life depends on it.” Shuichi blushed “I’m sure there’s ano-” However he was interrupted when Miu closed the distance, grabbed him, and forced his mouth onto her right breast. “Drink my milk you pathetic virgin, I’m sure you’ve dreamed of doing this Kaede before so now you get live out your dream. But better since you’re doing this with me in-.” Miu’s rant then turned into a moan as Shuichi started to drink the milk. Mostly to get her to shut up. But he did have to admit that the milk was actually delicious though if Miu found out then her ego would be inflated even more than normal.

“Mhm, that’s right, keep drinking for momma, you know you like it.” Miu purred, panting pushing Shuichi’s head even more into her massive breast. Shuichi kept drinking and drinking, this was a pleasant experience but all of Miu’s dirty talk was getting somewhat annoying. Eventually he was able to let go and panted, milk dribbling from his face as he was getting fresh air. 

“Hey you’re not done yet! I have another boob that needs your lovin.” Miu said, Shuichi turning “Can’t you wait for just a little bit? I just finished and I’d like some time to before you ha-” “Nope! This girl genius needs to be milked right here right now!” Miu said, once more grabbing Shuichi’s head and shoving it on her left breast. “Now drink up unless if you wanted to be suffocated by my udders. Actually that wouldn’t be a bad way to go, I can picture it in my mi-” and one again Miu broke into a moan as Shuichi started drinking again, hoping he wouldn’t end up throwing up by the immense amount of milk he was drinking. 

“Maybe you’re not as pathetic as I originally thought, you might make lots of big tiddy girls really, really happy.” Miu moaned her hand going through Shuichi’s hair. 

This continued on for a solid five minutes of Shuichi drinking Miu’s milk while she said strange vulgar things. Eventually Miu let go allowing Shuichi to breathe again. “Thanks Shuichi, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” Miu playfully teased, Shuichi panting trying to catch his breath “Remind me, to never, ever come here if I hear you scream again.” Shuichi said slowly before lumbering towards the door and leaving.

Once Shuichi was gone Miu sighed “Well time for the next test.” Miu said going over to her desk and grabbing a small device that looked similar to a syringe and pressed some buttons on it before stabbing it into herself “Let’s see how big I get this time.” Miu purrs feeling herself about to grow once again.


End file.
